Unfabulous Life
by wicked.dira
Summary: Chap 4 Hunting Ceritanya tsah.tsah.kesambed. udah ganti namaa jadi wicked dira-ga nyambung- Sepeninggal Karin, bagaimana All Stars kini?
1. Prologue

Kan bener??

Fanfic gue nyang Crossroad ngegantuuung….

Abis stuck, siihh…

Ga bisa mikir, nihhh…..

Bingungggg-garuk2pala-

DISCLAIMER: Naruto is belongings to Mas Masashi K.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Prolog**

"Kita bakal ke sini, nih?"

Tenten menatapi sebuah _flyer _yang ada di tangannya dengan dahi berkerut heran,"Fire Paradise. Ini kan _private club_. Kenapa nggak yang biasanya kita tongkrongin, sih?"

"Sekali-sekali mampir gapapa, dong." jawab Sakura sambil menyumpal dadanya dengan _pad _agar terlihat makin berisi di balik blus ketat berkerah sabrina merah _maroon_ yang dipakainya.

"Takut _ID-check_? Tenanggg, gue tanggung jawab,kok." seru Temari yang lagi sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hair dryer_.

"Apa nggak kelewatan, nih? FP tuh buat dewasa, lho. Orang-orang eksekutif,lagi." cetus Tenten, masih ragu. Ia tengah duduk bersila di atas _king size bed_ berseprai ungu-hitam itu.

"Kita juga _anak-anak_ eksekutif. Jangan terlalu parnoan, ah." Karin yang sedang memulas alis matanya dengan _eye-liner_, buka suara. Ia menatap pantulan bayangan Tenten dari balik cermin.

"Karin-chan bener, say. Ngapain takut? Kita udah biasa kali kayak gini. _What's the problem_?" Ino tiba-tiba menyembul keluar dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Gadis pirang itu masih dibalut sehelai handuk.

"Gile loe, No! Mandi jam segini? Parah, parah..." komentar Temari.

"_We should take an enough preparation before go out_." jawab Ino lugas sambil mengambil gantungan baju di dekat lemarinya.

"Bagian buat _clubbing_ aja, ribetnya minta ampun." cibir Tenten sambil memutar bola matanya.

Sudah biasa baginya, Sakura, Ino, Temari, dan Karin, untuk sekadar _have fun_ ke diskotik malam minggu kayak gini. Mall dan diskotik mungkin sudah menjadi makanan harian bagi para All Star, geng cewek yang terdiri dari lima orang gadis "paling berkuasa" di Konoha Leaf High tersebut. Bukan karena fisik mereka saja yang mendukung, tapi kekayaan dan _personality _mereka juga bisa dibilang menonjol dari murid-murid lainnya.

Siapa yang tak kenal Haruno Sakura, putri dokter jantung ternama yang selalu mendapat ranking satu di sekolah, ketua _cheers_, tapi juga terkenal dengan sebutan Ratu Bully di sekolah karena kegemarannya "menyiksa" adek kelas.

Lalu ada Yamanaka Ino, putri pengusaha bunga merangkap model yang kerap gonta-ganti pacar. Belum lagi dia sepupuan dengan Deidara, salah satu personil Akatsuki Brothers, band rock yang tengah_ booming_ di kalangan remaja itu.

Ada juga Sabaku no Temari, putri sulung politikus dari partai Sunagakure yang terkenal judes dan akhir-akhir ini membuka butik yang menjual segala macam aksesoris, baju, dan sepatu untuk cewek khusus anak-anak orang kaya.

Berbeda lagi dengan Karin, Queen of The Night, terkenal karena hobinya yang doyan keluyuran malam-malam. Hampir semua pegawai diskotik-diskotik ternama mengenali Karin, jadi tak heran kalau dia selalu mempunyai _free pass_ untuk masuk ke diskotik bersama teman-temannya.

_The last but not the least_, ada Tenten, gadis tomboy dari yang awal masuk Konoha Leaf High saja sudah membuat sensasi dengan memukul seniornya hingga patah tulang karena mencoba menggodanya. Walupun mempunyai tubuh bak pramugari, Tenten tidak mengikuti ekskul _cheers_ seperti keempat temannya, ia memilih aktif di klub aikido. Ia juga putri pemilik agen travel terkenal, tak heran kalau anak-anak All Star selalu menyempatkan _refreshing_ tiga bulan sekali ke luar kota ataupun luar negeri-tentu dengan bantuan ayahnya.

Selain berisi gadis-gadis "luar biasa", All Stars juga terkenal karena kerap kali melabrak adek kelas-khususnya cewek yang menurut mereka cukup tengil. Untuk masuk ke geng _it girl_ tersebut juga lumayan susah, karena All Stars sudah menyiapkan berbagai cara "masuk" yang terkesan gila. Untuk menambah keeksisannya, baru-baru ini All Stars juga membuat _sites_ khusus yang berisi profil, kegiatan sehari-hari, _news_, formulir "pendaftaran", bahkan daftar anak-anak cewek yang bakal dilabrak yang selalu di-_update_ sebulan sekali. Mereka juga mempunyai "tanda khusus" berupa sebuah kalung bermotif bintang dengan hiasan berlian berwarna berbeda-beda untung masing-masing.

Walupun banyak mendapat kecaman dan teguran dari pihak sekolah terkait geng mereka ini, All Stars juga mempunyai banyak pendukung-mayoritas cewek-cewek dari kelas SMP sampai SMU yang menganggap mereka sebagai idola Konoha masa kini.

"Guyss, udah beres belum?" tanya Tenten sambil melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding kamar Ino itu."Udah jam sebelas,lho."

"Yup. Ayo capcus, _girls_." seru Sakura sambil membuka pintu kamar Ino dengan hati-hati,"Bonyok loe udah pada teler,kan?"

"Ya eyalah, sekarang mah jam mereka tidur." jawab Ino yang masih sibuk merapikan poninya."Udah oke, belum?" tanyanya pada Temari.

"Cantik, cantik." balas Temari sambil tersenyum.

Tenten bangkit dari kasur, lalu melirik Karin yang masih sibuk di depan cermin."_Do you seriously wear that_?"

"Huh?"Karin mendongak, lalu meneliti pakaiannya. _Tank-top_ ketat berwarna hitam, _mini skirt_ bahan_ suede _coklat dengan _belt _tali yang dililitkan di bagian pinggangnya, serta _high heels_. Tak lupa _bug glasses_ berwarna oranye. "Kenapa?"

"_Oh-not, nothing_." Tenten melengos pergi, menyusul ketiga temannya yang sudah duluan nyampe di tempat parkir mobil Sakura.

Mereka berempat masuk ke dalam mobil Nissan Latio merah metalik Sakura yang terparkir tak jauh dari rumah Ino.

"Woyy! Jablai-chaan! Cepetaan!" teriak Temari yang mulutnya langsung dibekep Ino.

"Bego! Kalo bonyok gue bangun, gimana?" Ino misah-misuh di balik jok depan sebelah Sakura yang duduk di kursi sopir.

"Udah, dehh! Karin mah tinggalin aja!" seru Sakura tak sabaran. Ia melirik jam digital yang terpasang di dasbor mobilnya,"Bentar lagi_ party-_nya mulai, nih!"

Tak lama kemudian, yang ditunggu datang juga. Dengan gaya anggun, Karin membuka pintu belakang mobil Sakura."Sorry guys, gue kelamaan, yah?"

"Nggak kok, tapi kayaknya sepokat gue udah lumutan, nih." jawab Tenten sarkastis sambil mengangkat _sneakers_-nya.

"Oke guys, _let's go_!" Sakura menancapkan gasnya menuju Fire Paradise, _destination _mereka malam itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Is it gud enoughh??

Btw, nyang mao jadi OC kasii tau lewat repiu, yahh...trus ciri2 fisiknya jugaa...

R.E.V.I.E.W

R.EVIEW


	2. Night

Chappie duaa…

Chappie duaa….

I don't own Naruto.

OC muncul sedikit-sedikit, yaaa...

AN: HINATA AKAN MUNCUL DI BEBERAPA CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA, SO STAY READING THIS FIC! OKAYY??

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Night**

"_Fuck_."

Sakura langsung meraih _coffee pot_ berisi Americano yang masih mengepul. Keempat temannya hanya bisa melirik gestur sradak-sruduk cewek berambut _pink_ itu dengan alis terangkat.

"Belum reda _hangover_-nya?" sahut Tenten tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah bertajuk Sports Spoiler yang terbentang di pangkuannya.

"Untung aja pelajaran pertama kita kosong!" seru Ino, membersihkan remah-remah _croissant_ yang masih menempel di ujung-ujung bibirnya.

"_Damn Tequila_." respon Sakura.

"_Geez_, gelagat loe kayak yang gak biasa negak Tequila aja!" cetus Karin sambil menyeruput _lemon tea_-nya.

"Sumpah, kalo si Temari nggak nelpon gue minta jemput,mungkin sampai sekarang gue masih teler di rumah! _Why should I get this fucking hangover anyway_? Biasanya gue tahan kok negak beberapa botol." seru Sakura, masih kesal.

"Ya setidaknya loe _end up_ di rumah, nggak kayak ni orang!" Temari melirik Karin sambil mencibir gemas,"Pake acara muntah-muntah segala di mobil gue! Makanya sekarang gue nggak pake mobil! Najis!"

"Yo! All Stars!"

Sesosok cewek berambut merah dengan warna bola mata yang senada berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ada apa, nih?" tanya Sakura jutek, masih kepengaruh _bad mood_-nya,"Kakak kelas?"

"Gini, ntar malem gue ama anak-anak kelas 12 yang lain mau ngadain party di Greek." ujar cewek itu, Faika Araifa, seraya menyerahkan lima buah _flyer _pada kelima adik kelasnya yang tengah ngumpul di pojok kantin Konoha Leaf High.

"_Passion afterdark_? _Clubbing_?" Dahi Tenten berkerut tatkala membaca judul yang tertera pada _flyer _tersebut.

"Bagus kalau gitu! Kebetulan All Stars lagi _free_ ntar malem!" seru Karin cepat, tanpa memedulikan pelototan tanda tak setuju dari keempat temannya.

"Siapa aja yang bakal dateng?" tanya Ino.

"Mmm...Akatsuki Bro, The Upsiders, beberapa anak-anak kelas 12..." Faika tampak berpikir keras. "Terus siapa lagi,ya?"

"Hmph, _boring_..." Sakura menelungkupkan kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah di atas meja.

"O iya! Eye Candys(1)!"

Mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diluncurkan Faika, Sakura spontan mendongak antusias,"Eye Candys datengg??"

"_Probably_." jawab Faika seadanya."Gue cabut dulu ya, masih mau ngasih tau orang-orang lain nih! _See ya_!"

"Eye Candys dateng..._it means we should in too_." seru Sakura sambil nyengir, _mood_-nya sudah berubah jadi normal lagi."Karin, Ino, Tenten--"

"_Pass_." Tenten melengos sambil menggigit _corn muffin_-nya.

"_I said, we ALL must go. Got it_?" Sakura melirik temannya yang _boyish_ itu dengan tajam, tidak meminta _any excuses_."Lagipula, apa salahnya sih jalan ntar malem?"

"Nggak takut dapet _hangover_ lagi,nih?" tanya Temari sambil menyilangkah kakinya.

"_Never understimate me_." ujar Sakura dengan nada angkuh,"_I can handle my liquor, ya know_."

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suasana Greek yang biasanya _warm_ dan _sleek_ berubah menjadi lebih _fun_. Itu semua tentu saja karena kedatangan All Stars ke _club_ raksasa itu. Sakura, dibalut atasan ketat panjang dan bawahan rok midi krem tampak begitu sensual malam itu. Gadis itu celingak-celinguk, mencari sesuatu-atau tepatnya, seseorang.

"_Looking for your lovely Uchiha's chicken butt_?" tanya Tenten dengan nada mengejek. Ia masih dongkol karena Sakura terus-terusan memaksanya pergi di waktu ia ingin bersantai-santai di rumah.

"_Shut up_." Sakura menegak segelas Corona yang ada di atas meja dengan kesal.

"_Whoa, easy_."Gadis _boyish_ itu cuek-cuek saja dengan busana _super-casual_ yang ia kenakan malam ini, kaus _vintage_ bermotif The Beatles dan _cargo shorts_, yang terlihat pas dengan postur tubuhnya yang _slim_ namun cenderung berotot.

Karin, Ino, dan Temari sudah berbaur dengan yang lain, tapi Tenten-yang memang tidak termasuk _party goers_ seperti teman-temannya-lebih suka duduk di pojok ruangan yang jauh dari keramaian, sekalipun sayup-sayup musik masih terdengar dan membuat telinganya sedikit pengang.

Tapi kali ini beda, ia ditemani salah satu sobatnya yang tak pernah absen 'bergoyang' di lantai dansa. Tenten sendiri mengaku sedikit kaget dengan sikap sobatnya itu. Dia yang tadi gembar-bembor pengen ke Greek, tapi kok sekarang...?

Namun Tenten telah menemukan jawabannya beberapa menit kemudian.

"Itu mereka!"

Pekikkan Sakura mau tak mau membuat Tenten mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah sebuah _spots_ yang ditunjuk Sakura.

"Ayo kita ke sana!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari temannya, Sakura langsung menyambar tangan Tenten dan menuntunnya ke tempat di mana seseorang yang sudah ia nanti-nantikan berada.

"Heyy!" sapa Sakura dengan nada manis-tepatnya dibuat manis pada beberapa cowok yang sedang santai menikmati musik di salah satu _corner_ ruangan."Pada diundang Faika juga, ya?"

Tipe pertanyaan yang tidak memerlukan jawaban.

"_So_..." Sakura segera mengambil tempat di sebelah sesosok cowok berambut biru dongker dengan _hooded jacket_ Volcom-nya."_Where have you all been lately_?"

"Hn." respon sang cowok berparas hampir sempurna nan dingin itu. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura-chaan...gak 'turun'?" tanya cowok berambut kuning dengan tiga tanda aneh di pipi-yang tampak seperti kumis kucing-bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Cowok manis itu tengah menggenggam gelas kecil berisi Chivas Regal.

"_Umph, not in a mood_." jawab Sakura. Ia segera mengalihkan kepalanya pada Sasuke,"Sasuke-kun, udah makan belum?"

Sasuke melirik sisa _nachos _salad di piring yang tergeletak tepat di samping Sakura.

Sakura _blushing_, malu akan pertanyaan yang terlihat_ foolish_ yang baru dilontarkannya itu."_Sorry_, nggak liat."

"_Anyway_, kenapa milih duduk di pojok sih? Ngumpet nih, ceritanya?" tanya Tenten sambil menyambar _caramel pudding _yang baru akan disantap Kiba.

"Salahin ni dua curut!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dan Neji."Mereka nggak mau di-_spot_ publik! Emang dasar sok artis!"

"Cieh, takut papparazi, nih." celetuk Tenten yang membuat kedua cowok tampan itu langsung melengos pelan.

"Temari mana?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap, entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tuh,lagi 'goyang'. Sasuke-kun, 'turun',yuk." ajak Sakura yang kontan membuat Naruto merengut heran.

_Not in a mood, she said?_

"Males, ah." sahut Sasuke sambil mengambil sebatang rokok pada bungkus Marlboro Mild Menthol dari kantong celananya.

Ia menyulut rokoknya pelan."Lagipula gue sebenarnya males ke sini, kok. Tapi anak-anak maksa gue, jadi ya udah."

"Heyyyyyyyyyy, semuaaaaaaaa!!" seru Karin keras sambil berjalan sempoyongan. Temari dan Ino mengekor di belakangnya.

"_Is she drunk_?" tanya Sakura sambil mengerenyit jijik pada Karin yang langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Kiba sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Ino mengangkat bahunya cuek, lalu berkacak pinggang."Oh, jadi cowok gue nggak ada, nih?"

"Lagi bertelor di kamarnya, ngerjain tugas bahasa." cetus Neji.

"Cih!" Ino mendecak kesal, lalu mengambil ponselnya."Awas aja ya tu oranggg...berani-beraninya bohong ma gue..."

"_Girls_, ke si Faika dulu, yuk. Gak enakkan kita dateng ke pestanya tapi nggak basa-basi ama dia." kata Temari yang tengah menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Shikamaru.

"Yap. Sumpek nih di sini. Kalau bisa sih, sekalian ijin cabut duluan. Hehehe." Tenten meringis pelan, membuat mukanya terlihat makin lucu.

"Loe berdua aja, malai gue." ujar Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke.

Temari dan Tenten berjalan mendekati Faika yang tampak asyik dengan teman-temannya-salah satunya bernama Mika, putri dewan sekolah yang merupakan tetangga Temari-di bar minuman dan makanan.

"Faika!"

"All Stars! Dateng juga! Mana yang lainnya?" tanya Faika yang tampak manis dibalik _capuchon_ geometris berwarna putih-hitam dan _skinny jeans_.

"Di belakang, pada males ke sini." jawab Tenten sambil nyengir.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan cowok loe manggung?" tanya Temari penasaran. Sebenarnya sih niat aslinya ikut Sakura ke Greek pingin ngelihat pacar Faika, Akasuna no Sasori-si _baby face_ berambut merah yang menjadi _drummer _Akatsuki Brothers- manggung _live on the stage_.

"Oh, gue nggak tau--"

GUBRAKKK!

"Karin!"

Beberapa pengunjung Greek menoleh ke belakang. Sesosok cewek berambut merah _maroon_ pingsan secara tiba-tiba dia atas lantai.

"Ya ampun! Karin ambruk!" teriak Ino keras yang kontan membuat Tenten dan Temari segera menghampiri teman-teman mereka.

"_God_! Dia kenapa?" Tenten yang baru datang melongo kebingungan.

"Kebanyakan minum alkohol, kali!" pekik Temari panik. Ia segera menepuk-nepuk pipi Karin agar temannya itu cepat sadar."Karin...Karin..."

"Peduli amat deh kenapa dia _collaps_! Yang penting cepet buat dia sadar dulu!" seru Sakura.

Namun sesuatu segera menyita perhatian salah satu dari mereka berlima.

"_Guys_...itu...darah?"

TBC...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Betewe lowongan OC masii terbuka, lhoo...

Tengkyuuu buat nyang udaa ripiu tapi buat yang lain, ripiu jugaa ya!

RIPIU.

RIPIU.

RIPIU.

(1) Eye Candys: sebutan buat beberapa cowok/cewek yang enak dilihat


	3. Secrets

Chappie tigaaa...

HEYAAAA!!

Akhirnyaaaaaa di apdet juga setelah hiatus lbh dari sebulan.

Maap kalo di chapter ini saya tdk menampilkan OC karena sebagian besar chapter ini berisi tentang percakapan antar anggota All Stars.

ENJOYY!

NB: Maap juga kalau ada kata-kata yang...Aheem...

* * *

**Secrets**

"Itu...darah...?"

Ino menelan ludah tatkala melihat beberapa tetes darah segar mengalir dengan mulusnya dari kedua pangkal kaki Karin yang tertutupi oleh rok mini yang dikenakannya.

Bola mata Sakura yang bening spontan membulat, menyadari akan sesuatu. Ia segera menghampiri Karin yang terbaring tak berdaya di pangkuan Temari.

"Bawa dia ke mobil. Biarin dia istirahat di rumah gue."

"O-oke." Temari segera melirik cowoknya, Shikamaru, meminta bantuan untuk menggendong Karin sampai ke tempat parkir yang langsung disambut erangan malas oleh cowok yang berpotongan rambut mirip nanas tersebut.

"Dia...bakal baik-baik aja, kan?" gumam Tenten sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, agak takut.

"_We'll see then_." jawab Sakura frigid. Ketika gadis itu hendak membuka mulutnya lagi, ponsel yang tergeletak di meja bergetar. Sekilas ia melihat siapa si penelpon.

Mom calling...

Setelah memandangi monitor HP-nya sesaat, Sakura pun menekan tombol tidak menerima telpon.

"_Guys, we're leaving_." Ia mengarahkan kepalanya pada rombongan Sasuke cs."_Sorry boys_, tapi kita harus pergi sekarang_._"

"Ah—nggak apa-apa! Semoga Karin nggak kenapa-napa, ya!" Hanya Naruto yang merespon, seperti yang bisa ditebak. Setelah melihat All Stars hilang dari pandangan mereka, Naruto segera memajukkan kepalanya sambil berbisik pelan.

"_I thought we supposed to help them_, _heh_?"

"_We did right_." ujar Sasuke pendek, lalu menegak Vodka-nya."_It's not of our concern_."

* * *

"Ho-amm?"

Dengan malas-malasan Karin menguap seraya mengusap-ngusap matanya. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah tiga sosok familiar sedang mengerumuninya dengan tatapan cemas. Sedetik kemudian ia merasa sesuatu telah terjadi dengan dirinya.

"Kok kalian ada di sini?" Hanya kalimat tersebut yang bisa ia ucapkan.

"_Thank God_! Loe bangun juga akhirnya!" Temari tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul erat Karin yang baru terduduk.

"Hah? Bangun? Emang--"

"Loe _passed out_. Di Greek. Tadi malem. _Remember_?" jelas Tenten sambil mengunyah permen karetnya."Sekarang loe ada di rumah Sakura."

Karin menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan berkukuran 3 x 4 bernuansa pink, dengan sedikit sentuhan hijau muda serta krem. Dan wangi...semerbak wangi campuran mawar dan rempah-rempah yang lembut.

Benar-benar bukan kamarnya.

"Loe gapapa kan? Masih sakit, gak?" tanya Ino dengan raut muka cemas. Gambaran darah mengalir dari kaki Karin masih terekam jelas di memori otaknya. Dan ia takut sesuatu yang buruk telah menimpa salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Oh. Nggak kok, gue udah baikan." Karin pun sejujurnya tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Yang ia ingat hanya pergi ke acara Faika di Greek, mabuk, setelah itu...kosong. Ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Sebagai gantinya, pagi ini badannya terasa patah-patah seperti habis tabrakan.

"Udah bangun ternyata." Suara Sakura mengambil perhatian keempatnya. Sakura, yang masih terbalut kostum dugemnya, berjalan ke tepian kasur sambil menenteng sekotak _sugar-free crackers_."Udah baikan?"

"Oh. Iya." jawab Karin, agak linglung. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba semuanya bertanya keadaan gue? Kenapa juga gue bisa end up di rumah Sakura?_ batinnya dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian, pikirannya menangkap sesuatu yang langsung membuat wajahnya makin pucat.

_Apa jangan-jangan..._

"Loe hamil, kan?" tembak Sakura langsung, _to the point_ dan tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu.Matanya menatap tajam pada sosok Karin, seolah-olah bisa melihat langsung suatu hal tersembunyi yang telah ia simpan rapi--sampai saat ini. Kontan saja pertanyaan tersebut membuat teman-temannya yang lain syok dan diam mematung.

"A-apaan sih maksud loe?" Tenten yang pertama membuka suara, memecahkan kesunyian dalam suasana tegang yang telah menyelimuti kelimanya.

"Loe menyembunyikan kehamilan loe, dan tadi malem loe keguguran karena kebanyakan minum alkohol?" Sakura meneruskan kata-katanya, tak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang kini makin membulat besar."_Or should I say...you do it on purpose_?"

"Nggak mungkin! Apa yang bisa loe buktiin kalau dia hamil?" Temari mendelik kesal, merasa temannya itu telah dilecehkan. Tapi kenapa dia yang kesal, seharusnya Karin yang menjadi objek bersangkutan yang merasa tersinggung dengan pernyataan semena-mena itu kan?

"Mana mungkin ada darah mengalir dari situ kalau bukan karena keguguran atau terbentuk sesuatu yang keras." tutur Sakura sambil menggigit tepi biskuit perlahan."_Admit it, honey. We won't blame you_."

Teori pendek nan masuk akal yang dikemukakan Sakura itu membuat posisi Karin semakin terpojok. Merasa sungkan menjawab, akhirnya anggukkan lemah itu pun membuat semuanya menjadi lebih jelas.

"Udah...berapa lama loe nyembunyiin ini?" Ino bertanya penuh keraguan. Ia tahu kalau pergaulan Karin kadang di luar batas, namun tak pernah terbesit di pikirannya kalau Karin berbuat hal sehina--senekat itu.

"Sebulan...mungkin..." Karin menjawab lirih. Malu.

"Jadi selama sebulan ini udah ada janin di perut loe?" Temari bertanya pelan.

"Yah...begitu lah..." balas Karin sekenanya.

"Lalu bapaknya?"

Kali ini bukan hanya Karin yang mendongak, namun yang lainnya juga menatap Tenten. Yang dilihat malah balik bertanya,"Kenapa? Wajar dong kalau gue pengen tahu?"

"Itu..." Karin menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan,"Gue nggak tahu."

Kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Karin terang saja membuat teman-temannya makin syok."Maksudnya gue nggak tahu pasti..." Ia cepat-cepat memotong.

"_Whoa, even you don't know the father of your own baby's_?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Masalahnya...itu...gue nggak yakin_ dia_ itu bapaknya..."

"Kenapa bisa nggak yakin?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Yah...kita baru melakukannya sekali jadi gue...yah...begitu deh..." Suara Karin makin mengecil.

"Kita kenal_ dia_?"

"Emm..." Karin hanya tersenyum dikulum.

"_C'mon, who is it? Who's the daddy_?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Suigetsu."

"Huh?" Itu ekspresi pertama yang diperlihatkan oleh Sakura."Suigetsu? Cowok aneh yang waktu itu nongol di _farewell party_-nya Kisame? Yang buka distro gak jelas itu?"

"Uh, iya." jawab Karin, agak tersinggung dengan _remark_ yang ditunjukan Sakura pada cowok yang—kemungkinan besar--adalah ayah sang jabang bayi yang telah tiada.

"Wow, kayaknya loe baru ketemu dia sekali, deh. Kok bisa?" Temari murni penasaran.

"Sejak saat itu kita jadi sering ketemu dan...akhirnya kita jadian."

"Jadian?! Beneran?? Beneran jadian?" Tenten bertanya penuh antusias.

"Ya ilah ni anak, kayak gak pernah dengar orang jadian aja." cibir Ino.

"Bukan gitu, biasanya kan ni orang gaulnya ama om-om! Tumben dapet yang mudaan!"

Mendengar omongan 'seenak udel' Tenten itu, wajah karin langsung_ blushing_. Teman-temannya pun langsung cekikikan menggodanya. Semuanya, terkecuali...

"_I never thought you would slept with lowly person_, Karin." ujar Sakura frontal yang langsung membuat semuanya bungkam.

"_What do you mean?"_ Karin refleks melotot.

"_As you know, we, All Stars_..." Sakura memutar bola matanya sambil tersenyum kenes."Nggak akan pernah gaul apa lagi tidur dengan _gold-digger _(1) macam Suigetsu."

"_He's not_--"

"Dia tidak benar-benar mencintai loe, Rin. _Get real_!"Sakura menatap tajam, yakin jawabannya benar."Dia itu hanya memanfaatkan tubuh loe doang! Setelah puas, loe ditinggalin deh."

"JAGA OMONGAN LOE!" Karin spontan berteriak keras, mukanya memerah saking kesalnya. Emosinya yang tadinya udah tenang, kini tersentil kembali.

Temari, Tenten, dan Ino hanya bisa bengong serempak, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan suasana yang mulai mencair namun kini sudah berubah drastis dalam hitungan detik.

"Dia itu asal-usulnya gak jelas, Rin! Dia itu gaulnya ama berandal!"

"Yang penting gue sayang dia dan dia sayang gue! _That's all_ !"

"Sejak kapan loe jadi tolol gini sih? Itu tuh hanya akal bulusnya dia doang! Untung loe udah keguguran, kalau belum gimana? Loe mau di masa-masa kita sekolah perut loe makin buncit? Bukan aja nama loe yang ancur, Rin! Nama kita semua bakal ancur! Apalagi kalau tau ayah dari bayi loe itu si brengsek--"

"SHUT THE HELL UP I SAID, BITCH!"

PLAKK!

Sakura menatap liar sosok gadis yang kini tersungkur jatuh di hadapannya. Ia berjalan dengan napas menderu. Tangannya sendiri berdenyut-denyut sakit, saking kerasnya ia menampar pipi sahabatnya itu.

"_It's over, _Karin. Loe bukan All Stars lagi sekarang."

* * *

**KARIN IS OFFICIALLY NOT PART OF US NOW**

**PS: WE'RE LOOKIN' FOR THE NEW MEMBER**

**XOXO**

**ALL STARS**

* * *

(1) orang yang tertarik karena uangnya saja

Huaahhhhh...

Setelah nunggu lama...

Jadi juga...

Yup, that's my idea to kicked Karin out from All Stars!

Tadinya sih pengen bikin dia dikeluarin karena kehamilannya, tapi pikir-pikir kayaknya bagus juga kalau dia dikeluarin karena Sakura...

Saia juga heran kenapa bisa membuat Sakura jadi kesannya jahat banget gini...

Hehehe...

Yah, biasanya para _snob_ suka mikir gitu kan?

Review please?

Oh iya, mungkin sampe chapter depan OC masii terbuka...


	4. Hunting

Chappiee opaatt...

OC muncull...

Seperti janji saya kemarin...

Huhuhuhu...

I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Hunting**

Setelah pengemuman resmi keluarnya Karin dari All Stars yang terpampang secara langsung di situs All , berbagai macam gosip dan asumsi-asumsi tidak penting pun mulai berseliweran dari berbagai pihak. Ada yang mendukung, ada juga yang menyayangkan. Desas-desus penyebab dikeluarkannya Karin dari geng cewek paling berkuasa di Konoha itu kontan menjadi hal paling _booming_ saat ini. Maklum saja, tidak ada satu pun dari para All Star yang berani memaparkan secara gamblang penyebab hengkangnya salah satu anggotanya tersebut. Apalagi pernyataan terakhir yang menyatakan bahwa mereka sedang menjadi anggota baru, makin banyak saja gadis-gadis Konoha yang berlomba-lomba menarik perhatian All Stars. Siapa sih yang tidak mau masuk kalangan _it girl_tersebut?

"Loe yakin ngeluarin Karin dari All Stars adalah keputusan yang baik?" tanya Ino ketika mobil Sakura sudah mulai memasuki pelataran parkir Konoha Leaf High.

"Dia udah mencoreng nama baik All Stars. Kelakuan dia itu udah nggak bisa ditolerir lagi." tutur Sakura pendek, lalu menyembul keluar dari mobilnya sambil memutar-mutar kunci mobil dengan jari telunjuknya. Murid-murid yang mulai menyadari kedatangan para pentolan itu segera menyingkir dan sesegera mungkin menjauh dari mereka.

"Hanya karena dia tidur sama Suigetsu?" cetus Tenten sambil menclangklongkan Coach Belted Leather Postman Bag coklatnya yang sedikit melorot.

"Kalau loe semua nggak mau diam, nggak cuma Karin yang bakal keluar dari All Stars hari ini!" Sakura mendelik kesal yang langsung membuat ketiga temannya diam. Meskipun tidak ada pernyataan resmi, secara tidak langsung Sakura adalah ketua All Stars yang mempunyai hak untuk menentukan apapun. Termasuk mengeluarkan anggota yang—dianggap—sudah tidak layak menjadi anggota All Stars. Mereka berempat berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah yang panjang diiringi tatapan segan dari murid-murid lainnya. Namun mereka sudah terbiasa dengan 'sambutan pagi' seperti itu. Para anggota All Star memang selalu terlihat mencolok dari murid-murid lainnya, jadi wajar saja kalau semua orang mengenalinya. Salah satu ciri yang selalu serempak mereka perlihatkan adalah seragam sekolah yang diperketat, rok di atas lutut, dan tentu saja, ciri utama anggota All Star, _opera-length necklace_(1) keluaran Harry Winston bermotif bintang dengan berlian berwarna berbeda-beda—Temari sempat melihat Karin sudah tidak memakai kalungnya--Namun untuk menunjukkan keeksisan masing-masing, mereka juga mempunyai _trademark_ yang berbeda-beda.

"Pulang sekolah mau ke mana, nih? Gimana kalau ke Loulou Lounge?" usul Ino sambil mengeluarkan _make up kit_-nya ketika mereka sudah berada di kamar mandi. Ya, tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi ketika tiba di sekolah bukanlah kelas, melainkan kamar mandi.

"_Boring_..." sahut Temari, asyik me-_roll_ poninya ."Gue harus nyari baju...minggu depan gue harus ngikut acara pertemuan bokap ama perdana menteri...gimana kalau kita ke Valentino? Atau _hunting-hunting_ _dress_ terbaru Victoria's Secret?"

"Hih, ngapain ke butiknya ibu-ibu gitu?" Tenten langsung sewot. Ia paling tidak suka kalau harus menemani teman-temannya yang _shopaholic_ berkeliling butik-butik--yang menurutnya--merupakan kawasan ibu-ibu.

"Daripada _hunting_ Victoria's Secret, mendingan kita _hunting_ anggota baru, kan?" seru Sakura yang langsung mendapat perhatian ketiganya. Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya."Gue gak mau jumlah All Stars genap. Kita harus dapet pengganti Karin secepatnya. Gue yakin banyak cewek-cewek lain yang pantas gabung ama kita." Ia sendiri sedang sibuk memulas pipinya yang kemerahan dengan _loose powder_ MAC keluaran terbaru.

"Caranya?" Temari mengerutkan keningnya penasaran.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dikulum menanggapi pertanyaan temannya itu.

* * *

Kini mereka berempat telah berkumpul di kantin, tepatnya di meja pojok tempat biasa mereka tempati. Kantin Konoha Leaf High memang luas--bisa dibilang lebih mirip _food court_ di salah satu_ mall_ terkenal dibanding kantin sekolah--_ambiance_-nya yang enak, dan beberapa tempat-tempat strategis untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siang. Di deretan meja pojok itu lah kita bisa ngerumpi sampai puas, melihat pemandangan taman sekolah yang terbentang luas di balik dinding kaca, bahkan merokok—tanpa ketahuan guru ataupun penjaga sekolah. Namun tentu saja, tempat-tempat istimewa tersebut hanya bisa diduduki orang-orang yang istimewa juga.

All Stars contohnya.

"Hmmm..._let me see_...Gimana kalau Akasuna Jezz? Adiknya Sasori?" seru Temari sambil membolak-balik daftar murid perempuan kelas 11 Konoha Leaf School. Bagaimana mereka dapat arsip sekolah dengan mudahnya? _Money talks_ tentu saja.

"_Are you kidding me_? Gue denger dia anak baik-baik. _Runner-up_ Olimpiade Sains malah! Yang kayak gitu mana mau diajak _clubbing_?" Sakura menegak _iced cappucino-_nya sambil melengos malas.

"Kalau Rin Kajuji? Ceweknya si Kiba? Mau nggak?" ujar Tenten yang sedang mengemut sebatang lolipop oranye."Bokapnya yang punya Kajuji Advertising."

"Orangnya yang kayak gimana?" Ino mengangkat sebalah alisnya. Sesekali matanya melirik sosok lelaki berambut hitam yang tengah asyik merokok bersama gerombolan cowok-cowok lain.

"Mmm...kalau di sini sih gambarnya...warna rambutnya ungu tua...matanya oranye..." tutur Tenten sambil melirik foto Rin Kajuji yang terpampang di salah satu lembaran kertas.

"_I see_..."

"Gimana kalau si Yvne? Gue panggil ke sini, ya!" Sakura berseru riang sambil mencari-cari sosok gadis berambut kebiruan dengan _hightlight_ _soft white_ yang tengah berjalan keluar kantin sambil memainkan ponsel."Yvne! Yvne!"

Yvne Devolnueht, yang merasa namanya dipanggil, spontan menoleh ke arah Sakura. Gadis berambut pendek itu tersenyum simpul, menghampiri Sakura."Ada apa nih? Tumben pentolan manggil gue?"

"Gini, pasti loe tahu kalau Karin udah hengkang dari All Stars..." Sakura berbicara sambil memintir-mintir ujung rambutnya,"dan kayaknya loe cocok buat jadi pengganti dia."

"Hah? Gue? Jadi All Stars?" Yvne terbengong-bengong."Serius?"

"Dua rius." Tenten menjawab simpel, nyengir.

"Tapi...ya, gue pikir-pikir dulu, yah." jawab Yvne seadanya. Tubuh _skinny_-nya tampak serasi dibalik _cropped vest_ yang dikenakannya. Sebagai putri salah satu pejabat Kejaksaan Tinggi, gadis itu cukup terkenal di kalangan kelas 11 dan 10.

"OK. Tapi besok udah ada _final answer_-nya, _darling_..." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Gadis berambut merah muda itu terlihat begitu cantik dan menarik, kalau saja saja aksesori yang ia kenakan tidak terlalu berlebihan.

"_Guys_, abis ini kita cabut, yuk? Pelajaran sosiologi ini, _nothing important_." ujar Temari sambil mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dari saku bajunya.

"_Don't tell me we're going to Versace or somekind of them_." cibir Tenten, melipat kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja.

Setelah memandangi monitor HP-nya sesaat, Temari kembali membuka suara."_Nope_. Gue mau ketemuan ama kak gHee di The Ritz-Carlton Hotel. _Wanna join_?"

"Lumayan...gue bisa sekalian nebeng nyicip _wine_ di sana...katanya satu-satunya hotel yang mendatangkan _wine_ langsung dari Chateau de Malle itu hanya Ritz, lho!" seru Ino sambil tersenyum _excited_.

"Siang-siang gini negak _wine_?" Sakura memutar bola matanya malas."Tapi gue ikut, kok. Kakak loe itu kan punya _preferred membership_ di Angelo, lumayanlah entar malem gue bisa nongkrong di situ."

"Kalau loe?" Temari mengarahkan kepalanya pada gadis berambut coklat yang duduk di sebelahnya."_In_..._or out_?"

"Ritz kan adanya seberangan ama Rodeo's Candy Bar...jadi pulangnya gue bisa sekalian mampir ke sana. Hehehe..."

"Dasar Tenten, nggak bisa jauh-jauh dari permen dan coklat!" Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa temannya yang _candy-fetish_ ini bisa mempunyai postur tubuh yang cenderung _slim_, padahal dirinya sendiri harus berusaha mati-matian untuk mempunyai potongan tubuh yang ideal nan _curvy _dengan menghindari berbagai makanan berkalori dan berlemak tinggi.

"Loe harus ngurangin porsi ngunyah permen, _honey_." sahut Sakura sambil menyilangkan kakinya anggun."Loe punya penyakit turunan diabetes, kan? Gimana kalau mulai ngemil _seaweed snack_?"

"Emangnya gue vegetarian, apa?" gumam Tenten, menguburkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan kedua tangan yang menangkupi rambutnya."Lagipula peluang kena diabetes nggak lebih dari 3, kok."

"_Jeez, _Sakura. Bocah ini tuh udah ketergantungan ama permen! Nggak makan permen sehari aja mulutmu langsung kerasa pahit, kan?" Temari mencolek jahil tangan Tenten.

"_Whatever_." Tenten sudah malas mendengar berbagai komentar dari teman-temannya mengenai kesukaannya (yang cenderung berlebihan—_at least_, itu kata teman-temannya) pada permen. _Apa salahnya sih doyan permen? Wong enak kok_, batinnya.

"_Enough, girls_. Jangan gangguin Tenten lagi, kasian tuh, mulutnya udah maju lima senti. Bentar lagi monyongnya nyaingin _donal duck_, nih! Ha-ha-ha!" Sakura tertawa lepas disertai cekikikan yang lainnya.

_Well, what a beautiful scene of 'friendship'._

**To be continued**

* * *

(1) : Kalung yang panjangnya 80 cm dan sampai di dada

OK, ok, ok!

Di chapter ini saia banyak mengumbar merek-merek barang kelas atas agar nuansa snobbish-nya makin keliatan...

Btw ada yang udah nonton Naruto Shippuuden Movie yang terbaru blom yang judulnya Bonds?? Saia lagi nunggu dipidi bajakannya nih...coz cuplikannya keren abis (Sasuke-nya ganteng banget, bo! Ya ampun...-drooling-)

PS: Kak gHee dan OC lainnya muncul chapter depan, yya...hehehehe...-peace sign-

Untuk yang udah rajin ngeripiu Unfab, saia JAMIN akan muncul beberapa kali dalam beberapa chapter ke depan..hehehehe...

Buat penggemar Hinata, harap sabar! Hinata akan muncul di chapter depan! I promised!

Thanks for reading...and dund forget to leave me a review!


End file.
